Chibi chibi Attack!
by Ila Way
Summary: AU Chibi-Tsuna is helplessly cute and he because of it, he always got bullied by the other chibis who are jealous with him. But always, his chibi guardians are always there for the rescue. soft shounen-ai. each chapter could have different pairing.
1. Prologue : I just want to go out

Title : Chibi-chibi attack!  
Author : Ila Way!  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: 1827  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

* * *

**Prologue : I just want to go out**

Once upon a time, in a country named Namimori, there live chibi-Tsuna and his friends. Chibi-Tsuna is a no good chibi that always end up crying because of his carelessness. Chibi Tsuna also always got bullied by the other chibis.

"P-please don't h-hu-hurt me," sobbed chibi-Tsuna, with his big teary eyes at the four other chibis.  
"Heh, like we care! You're too cute, we hate you!" the other chibi went straight to him, hands rising to hit him. Chibi-Tsuna got really scared and he closed his eyes for the beating. But after 18 seconds, he didn't get hit and he opens his eyes to find a cold, dark chibi eyes staring at him. The other chibi has two bloody tonfa beside him and a black jacket hanging on his shoulders with a red hand band with the word "President" on it. Chibi-Tsuna looks up at the other chibi and his eyes waters.

"Hibari-tan!" he cried the other chibi's name and look into the other's eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," a cold voice said. Chibi-Tsuna was in verge of crying when he heard chibi-Hibari speak his name.

"What are you doing here?" Chibi-Tsuna suddenly feels like crying when the other chibi ask him. "I thought that you'll be with the other two herbivores," add the other calmly.

"I-I sneak out of the room, they want to keep me there b-but I don't like to be kept in the room, so-so I-I wanted to-to go out for a wh-while," answered chibi-Tsuna between his sobs. Chibi-Hibari sighed at the sight of the pathetic chibi herbivore who tried very hard to suppress his cry in front of him.

"And you end up being beaten by bunch of girls. How pathetic is it, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The chibi herbivore in front of him bit his lips, his body shivers and his eyes are watery; but he didn't cry. Chibi-Hibari leaned in and patted chibi-Tsuna's head and take his hands. Chibi-Tsuna looks at chibi-Hibari hesitantly before smiling a little smile to him, "Hibari-tan is so warm." Chibi-Hibari cocked his eye brow at this and stare at the chibi herbivore. "Hibari-tan's hand is, it's very warm," chibi-Tsuna added before smiling his full smile to the other chibi.

It's actually not him who was warm, but the chibi herbivore is actually freezing. He noticed that the chibi herbivore didn't wear anything that would keep him warm at all, he was wearing a soft orange colored T-shirt with white shorts. Probably this chibi herbivore just run away without thinking.

Chibi Hibari stands up abruptly and pull the other closer. Then, he let go of chibi-Tsuna's hand and take off his scarf. He wrapped the purple scarf around the brown haired chibi's neck and took his hands again.

"That way, you won't be cold anymore," said chibi-Hibari, eyes softening when he saw the chibi herbivore blushes.

"Thank you, Hibari-tan," said chibi-Tsuna, smiling happily at the chibi in front of him. Chibi-Hibari hugged the other chibi and whispered to him, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next time you wanted to run away from your room, just hold this close to you and call my name," he said, handing chibi-Tsuna a fluffy yellow key chain that looks like a cute little bird.

"And I will be there to escort you"

* * *

AN : This is somehow too short, eh? Sorry for the length. haha but I just wanted this part to end like this xD


	2. Chapter 1 : In the evening

Title : Chibi-chibi attack!  
Author : Ila Way!  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: 1827  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : In the evening**

When chibi-Hibari sent chibi-Tsuna home later that evening, chibi-Tsuna smiled at him and utter the words 'Thank you' to him. And just when he was about to walk himself home, chibi-Tsuna grabbed his arm, making him turn himself back to look at the chibi herbivore with a questioning face. Chibi-Tsuna blushed and leaned closer to chibi-Hibari.

Chibi-Hibari's eyes widened for a second when he felt soft lips on his cheek, giving him a little kiss and then retreated. Chibi-Tsuna was blushing mildly and chibi-Hibari put a hand on his cheek, as if to feel the kiss again.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what is that you're doing?" he asked in a cold voice.

"Uhm-uhm, maman always kissed me on the cheek and-and when I asked her why, she-she said that, uhm, if you li-like someone, you shou-should kiss them to-to show them ho-how you feel towards them," chibi-Tsuna explained, scared that he might made the other chibi mad at him.

"Is that so, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Well, then, do you like me? Aren't you scared of me?" asked chibi-Hibari again, wondering if the chibi herbivore really likes him.

"Uhm, Hi-Hibari-tan is nice and he is strong, I like him. I am still scared at him bu-but everyone is scared of Hi-Hibari-tan, r-right?" he looked at chibi-Hibari. Chibi-Hibari smirked and then he hugged the other chibi,  
"True. Everyone is scared of me and I am strong but I'm only nice to you and no one else. Remember that, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now, go inside you'll catch a cold," demanded chibi-Hibari, letting go of the other chibi and turn on his heel to walk back home.

Chibi-Hibari didn't know why but somehow he felt at peace whenever that chibi herbivore is with him. Probably because that chibi herbivore is just too weak, he thought.

'Uhm? I don't have my scarf, oh yes, I left it with the chibi herbivore' he thought. "Well, it doesn't matter. He will return it to me tomorrow anyway," he said to himself, remembering last summer when he lend a spoon for chibi-Tsuna to eat his cup ice cream because he lost his and the next day, the chibi herbivore came to him, panting, obviously because he's been running, only to give the spoon back. He was shocked with that but kept the spoon nonetheless. And the spoon is still there in his treasure box, where he kept stuff that he thinks should be keep. Well, it was weird but it doesn't matter.

Chibi-Tsuna just stared at the other chibi's back and went inside when the other chibi disappeared from his sight. He smiled happily when he remembered what chibi-Hibari just said,

_"I'm only nice to you and no one else-"_

He felt special with those words. He ran upstairs and went back to his room. And then he noticed something.

"Hibari-tan didn't take back his scarf! I must return it to him!" he said to himself and run to the door. But then he was stopped when he remembered that he didn't know where chibi-Hibari lives. Pouting, he went back to his bed and placed the scarf neatly in the drawer. He will return it tomorrow.

And he will give some present to chibi-Hibari as well. He smiled as he took a small orange colored paper. He folded it and cut it and wrote, "Thank you for lending this, Hibari-tan!" He continued to draw little fish on the back of the card and decorated it by using his crayons and put a little ribbon on it.

"Tomorrow, I'll ask maman to go buy a present for him!" he said to himself happily and continued to make the card.

But,

Later that evening, someone came and he find himself staring at a pair of mismatched eyes.

* * *

AN : I have started writing the other chapter! Just you wait! And sorry again for such a short chapter. Someone demand me to stop here. haha.


	3. Chapter 2 : The games of illusions

Title : Chibi-chibi attack!  
Author : Ila Way!  
Credit : Tera-chi (proof reader)  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: 6927  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The games of illusions**

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-chan. It's nice to meet you again," smiled chibi-Mukuro as his eyes met the large brown eyes.

"Mu-mukuro-kun, what are you doing here?" asked chibi-Tsuna, obviously scared of this chibi visitor.

"I just wanted to play a game with you, Tsunayoshi-chan. Kufufu," he chuckled, amused with chibi-Tsuna's reaction to every single words he just said. Chibi-Tsuna's eyes widened in fear. The last time they played games together, he had been bruised all over his body. Chibi-Mukuro has always created scary illusions. The last time they played games, chibi-Mukuro has created an illusion of a very big dragon trying to eat him. But he was lucky that he didn't get eaten alive.

"Oh-okay," replied chibi-Tsuna. Even though it's really scary to play with chibi-Mukuro, he didn't want to upset chibi-Mukuro by turning him down. Chibi-Mukuro noticed the nervousness in chibi-Tsuna's voice and wonder if he had scarred this chibi too much in their previous game play or thinking in the positive side, could it be that chibi-Tsuna is nervous because he liked him?

"Tsunayoshi-chan, don't worry, if a lion or dragons come to eat you I'll save you! Remember when that dragon tried to eat you, I used my sword to stab its heart and save you!" beamed chibi-Mukuro happily. Chibi-Tsuna fiddled with his fingers, trying to remember the scene. Yes, chibi-Mukuro has saved him from the dragon and he looked cool with that prince outfit. And come to think of it, every time he is in danger, chibi-Mukuro-kun will always be there to save him. Maybe he should believe in chibi-Mukuro more.

"Thank you, Mukuro-kun," said chibi-Tsuna with his warmest smile. Mukuro smiled at chibi-Tsuna's smile and then chibi-Tsuna blinks and asked, "Mukuro-kun, what game are we playing today?"

"Ah, about that, first I want you to close your eyes and count to ten. When you reach ten, open your eyes and you'll be in the game. With me," chibi-Mukuro smiled, little finger pointing at himself. First, chibi-Tsuna only stared at him, confused. But after chibi-Mukuro send him an assuring pat on his head; he closed his eyes and count from one to ten.

One. Chibi-Mukuro let go of his hand on the brown hair and step three steps back.

Two. Chibi-Mukuro grabbed his little trident.

Three. Chibi-Mukuro closes his eyes and imagined how his illusion would be.

Four. Chibi-Mukuro checked his illusions to see if they are according to his imagination.

Five. Chibi-Mukuro added few more things in his illusions.

Six. Chibi-Mukuro changed his outfit by using his illusion.

Seven. Chibi-Mukuro changed chibi-Tsuna's outfit by using his illusions.

Eight. Chibi-Mukuro came closer to chibi-Tsuna.

Nine. Chibi-Mukuro grabbed chibi-Tsuna's little hand and laced them with his and he smiled.

… Chibi-Tsuna is shocked when their finger laced together but he didn't move or open his eyes. Chibi-Mukuro blinked when he heard no ten. Then, he leaned closer to chibi-Tsuna and whispered slowly, "Tsunayoshi-chan! After nine is ten!" Chibi-Tsuna was shocked when he heard chibi-Mukuro's voice and then he voiced out,

"Ten" while blushing. He knew that after nine is ten but he was shocked so he forgot.

"You may open your eyes now," said chibi-Mukuro with a sing-song.

Chibi-Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, a little afraid of what might he saw. He smiled impossibly wide when he saw what is in front him. He looked at his surrounding and he smiled happily. Then, he turned his head to chibi-Mukuro who is standing next to him. Chibi-Mukuro was smiling to him and then he speaks, "Tsunayoshi-chan, this is for you!"

There, around him were mountains of cotton candies, fountains of milk, honey and all the sweet things, a big castle made of chocolate cake where the gate walls made of delicious cookies, a lot of small houses made of multi colored puddings and jellies, trees made of hard candies with their leaves made of marshmallows, a river with three waterfalls that was made of honeydew juice, and a lot of beautiful flowers made of hardened caramels, lollipops and toffees. Underneath them, the ground was made of ice, the sun was made of fudge and the clouds are made of ice creams.

"Whoa! A candyland!"

Chibi-Tsuna was so happy; he didn't know what to say so he kept on smiling at the other chibi and, "Thank you, Mukuro-kun!"

Chibi-Tsuna hugged the other chibi and then he ran off to the mountain of cotton candies, dragging chibi-Mukuro with him happily. Chibi-Mukuro was still shocked with the fast hug but then he smiled too happily when he was dragged to the mountain of cotton candies by chibi-Tsuna. It seems that his chibi-Tsuna liked what he just made and it made him very happy too.

"Mukuro-kun! Let's try the cotton candies!" chirped chibi-Tsuna happily. Chibi-Mukuro's heart beats faster every second he spent time with chibi-Tsuna. This game feels so great when he saw that happy expression on chibi-Tsuna's face. He smiled in anticipation. Maybe next time, he should play something like this and not the adventure game he always love to play. Event tough chibi-Tsuna is not a princess needed to be rescued in this game, he doesn't mind it at all.

Both of them fell on the soft cottony feeling, smiling happily. Chibi-Tsuna took a bit of the cotton candy and tasted it. "It tastes great! Mukuro-kun, you should try them too!" Chibi-Tsuna took another handful of the cotton candy and hand them to chibi-Mukuro who only blinked at it first and then giggled when chibi-Tsuna tried to hand feed him. Chibi-Mukuro just open his mouth wide while chibi-Tsuna start to feed him with the sugary cotton candy and when all the cotton candies on chibi-Tsuna's hand are finished, chibi-Tsuna tried to take some more from the big mountain but he was stopped when chibi-Mukuro grab his small hand and beginning to lick it.

Chibi-Tsuna flinched at the contact but before he could say anything, chibi-Mukuro let go of his hand and smiled at him.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, your hands are sweet"

Chibi-Tsuna blushes at the words but protested, "No, Mukuro-kun. The candies are!" Chibi-Mukuro chuckled at this and decided to hug the other cute chibi and whispered to him, "Tsunayoshi-chan, you're so cute!"

Chibi-Tsuna smiled and blush at the compliment given. He just let chibi-Mukuro hug him for a while until he heard a voice,

"Tsu-kun, Muku-kun, dinner is ready!"

Both of them blinked and then chibi-Tsuna voiced out, "Mukuro-kun, can we play this game again whenever you come to visit me?"

"Of course! Any day and anytime you like!" replied chibi-Mukuro happily. Then, chibi-Mukuro grabbed his little trident again and swung it and all the illusions disappeared, revealing chibi-Tsuna's room again. Then, both of them ran out of the room and go downstairs for dinner, fingers laced with each other.

--6927--

'Tsunayoshi-chan never noticed his outfit, eh?' chibi-Mukuro thought. He has changed chibi-Tsuna's and his outfit while they are in the illusion game. Both of them had been wearing cute white bunny outfit. Chibi-Mukuro figured that chibi-Tsuna would be happy in the outfit remembering that chibi-Tsuna likes bunnies.

"Oh well, at least we will get to play again!" he said to himself, smiling happily at the thought as he proceeded to eat his dinner, stealing glances at chibi-Tsuna who looks so cute eating his food.

--6927--

Later that night, after finishing their dinner together, chibi-Tsuna and chibi-Mukuro decided to eat chocolate ice cream together and watch Fairly Odd Parents which is currently aired on TV. They walked next to each other with fingers laced, chibi-Mukuro insisted on holding his hands with chibi-Tsuna, to the refrigerator to get their chocolate ice creams. But the problem now is,

"Uhm, Mukuro-kun, the refrigerator is too tall! And the ice creams are up there!" said chibi-Tsuna, pointing to the upper part of the refrigerator.  
"Don't worry, Tsunayoshi-chan! I'll get them for you!" replied chibi-Mukuro, trying to act cool in front of his childish crush. Chibi-Tsuna blinked at him then, he smiled thinking how cool chibi-Mukuro was, trying to get the ice cream from the refrigerator. He knew if it was him, he could never get his hands on the ice creams. But then he wondered how chibi-Mukuro is going to get those ice creams. Chibi-Mukuro is only 5cm taller than him but the refrigerator is 250cm tall.  
"Uhm, Mukuro-kun, but how are you going to get it?" he asked, earning a smile from chibi-Mukuro.

"Well, I have super powers, remember?" giggled the chibi.  
"Ah!~ Yes! You can create games! But… how does that help, Mukuro-kun?" blinked the chibi-Tsuna, looking up at the refrigerator.  
"Don't worry, Mukuro-kun will save the day and this evil refrigerator can't do a single thing to me!" beamed chibi-Mukuro happily. Chibi-Tsuna can't stop thinking how cool chibi-Mukuro has become today. He leaned closer to chibi-Mukuro and kissed him on the cheek. Chibi-Mukuro was shocked with the sudden kiss and turn a bit red before regaining his composure and turn his head to look at the blushing chibi-Tsuna fiddling with his fingers.

"Ehm… ehm… That was for… good luck charm," explained chibi-Tsuna, eyes looking down at the tiles, smiling shyly.  
"Tsunayoshi-chan!~ I really love you!" said chibi-Mukuro out loud happily and he hugged chibi-Tsuna. Chibi-Tsuna blushed at the sudden confession and the sudden hug but he relaxed when chibi-Mukuro squeezed him a bit in a tight embrace. He felt comfortable with the embrace and smiled contentedly while hugging the other chibi back. Their hug seems like it last forever. Chibi-Mukuro was so lost in the embrace, probably has drifted off to his happy land. Chibi-Tsuna shifted a bit, wondering when chibi-Mukuro would let him go.

After 30 minutes, finally chibi-Mukuro let go of chibi-Tsuna, who is starting to doze off. Chibi-Tsuna snapped back at the reality and then with his most adorable eyes he asked,

"Uhm… what are we doing here?"

Chibi-Mukuro blinked.

Chibi-Tsuna blinked.

Chibi-Mukuro blinked again.

Chibi-Tsuna blinked.

"Ah, I don't remember, Tsunayoshi-chan. What are we doing here, really?" he blinked back at the other cute chibi. Chibi-Tsuna pouted a bit and tried to remember back what they are doing before.

"You two are trying to get the chocolate ice cream, remember?" interrupted Nana, giggling at both of them.

"Ah! Yes! I was about to get them for my Tsunayoshi-chan!" exclaimed chibi-Mukuro happily. Chibi-Tsuna only laughed at that, thinking how did they forget this but his thought suddenly ended when he saw chibi-Mukuro holding a little trident in his small hands.

"Mukuro-kun, what are you doing with that big fork?" asked chibi-Tsuna innocently. Chibi-Mukuro kind of paled at this but before he could say anything, "Ah!~ I know! You'll be using that to climb the refrigerator!" said chibi-Tsuna cheerfully. Chibi-Mukuro was shocked at this but he coughed a bit, and explained, "Uhm, Tsunayoshi-chan, this is not a big fork. This is a trident. And I will be using this trident to create illusions to take the ice creams from the refrigerator."

"Illusions? Nee, what is illusion, Mukuro-kun?" asked chibi-Tsuna.  
"You see, Tsunayoshi-chan, illusions are virtual things. They are not real. But sometimes they might be real. I mean, even if it's an illusion, once you've seen it, in your life it will be real. Uhm, like if I create an illusion of a teddy bear hugging you, the illusion is still an illusion, it's not real but in a way or another, it has become real since your memory remembers it, you had just been kissed by a teddy bear, right? After all, it already happened and it is written in your life," explained chibi-Mukuro, putting on a pair of glasses on his explaining face, acting like a good teacher to chibi-Tsuna.

Chibi-Tsuna gaped at the very long explanation. Worst of all, he didn't understand a single thing of what chibi-Mukuro's saying. Chibi-Mukuro, as if understanding chibi-Tsuna's expression asked, "Do you understand, Tsunayoshi-chan?"

Chibi-Tsuna blinked and then shakes his head in a disapproving way, "No, Mukuro-sensei."  
Chibi-Mukuro sighed a bit and then he bit his lips. How was he supposed to explain to this chibi? "Which part of it that you didn't understand, Tsunayoshi-chan?" chibi-Mukuro asked cutely to the even cuter chibi in front him.  
"Uhm… uhm… all of them!" answered chibi-Tsuna. Chibi-Mukuro gaped at the answer.  
"What? Not a single thing?" asked chibi-Mukuro again, receiving a cute nod from the brown haired chibi.

"Not a thing!" replied chibi-Tsuna.  
"Would you like me to explain it again, Tsunayoshi-chan?" asked chibi-Mukuro, one brow rising.  
"Uh… yes! Could you, Mukuro-kun?" smiled chibi-Tsuna cutely.  
"Okay! First of all, illusions are virtual things. They are not real." Chibi-Tsuna nodded at this and then chibi-Mukuro proceeded, "But sometimes the illusion might be real. I mean, even if it's an illusion, once you've seen it, in your life it will be real."

"For example, if I create an illusion of me hugging you, the illusion is still an illusion, it's not real but in a way or another, it has become real since your memory remembers it, you had just been hugged by me, right?" added chibi-Mukuro.

Chibi-Tsuna bit his lip, he didn't understand this. If illusion is virtual then it should not be real. But illusion can also be real then is it real or not? "Uhmm, Mukuro-kun, I don't understand. Is illusion real or not? And does illusion mean things like being kissed or hugged?" asked chibi-Tsuna innocently. Chibi-Mukuro stared at the other chibi.

Somehow why is it so hard to make this one chibi understand?

"No, Tsunayoshi-chan. It doesn't have anything to do with being kissed or hugged. Where did you get that idea from?" asked chibi-Mukuro, wondering.  
"Uhm, because at first you said illusion is not real but it's real and you said illusion is a teddy bear kissing me. And then you said illusion is not real again but if the illusion is you hugging me then it's real. It's-it's confusing, Mukuro-kun. I don't understand!" explained chibi-Tsuna, pouting.

"I give up," sighed chibi-Mukuro.  
"Give up?"  
"Yes, give up. Let's just get the ice cream now, shall we?" smiled chibi-Mukuro back.  
"Uhm!" nodded chibi-Tsuna happily.  
"Okay, here we go."

Chibi-Mukuro created an illusion of a growing tree that grows from the floor, exactly under chibi-Mukuro's little feet and lifted him up like some sort of elevator. Chibi-Tsuna's eyes sparkle with bright stars, adoring chibi-Mukuro. "Mukuro-kun is so cool!" he commented.  
"Kufufu, thank you, Tsunayoshi-chan," he replied back, winking at the other chibi earning a cute smile from chibi-Tsuna.

Once he had the ice cream container on his hand, the tree disappeared slowly from the top to the bottom. Chibi-Mukuro landed gracefully on the floor with the prize on his hand. "Let's go get the cups! And the spoons!" said chibi-Tsuna excitedly.  
Chibi-Mukuro only smiled at the enthusiasm chibi-Tsuna's showing. He put the ice cream container on the table and ran towards chibi-Tsuna to get the cup and the spoon. After getting what they wanted from the kitchen, they proceeded to open the container and scooped the chocolate ice cream into their cups.

After that, they ran happily back to the living room and started to eat their ice creams together. They chatted about unicorns and fairies all night until Nana came and told both chibis that it's already past bedtime and usher them to go to sleep. Chibi-Mukuro apologized for not being able to stay overnight and went home soon after he had kissed chibi-Tsuna on the cheek happily telling chibi-Tsuna that it was a goodnight kiss for him.

"It's a sleeping charm. It will protect you from the scary nightmares and you will have sweet dreams. Good night, Tsunayoshi-chan."

* * *

Omake

Time line : When they are watching TV and eating their ice cream.

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi-chan, why are we watching this again?  
Tsuna: Because I want to be a big robot when I grow up!

Yes, they are watching transformers this time.

* * *

AN : Kufufu This chapter is a longer due to someone's demand. xD But sorry for the late update. I'M IN FINAL EXAMS! THE SPM! and then I could graduate if I dont fail. *grabs random book and started to study again* WISH ME LUCK!  
P/S: The onsen fic will be updated soon~


	4. Chapter 3 : Bunnychan from Gokuderakun

Title : Chibi-chibi attack!  
Author : Ila Way!  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Pairing: 5927  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any financial profit from it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Bunny-chan from Gokudera-kun  
**

Chibi-Gokudera was so happy today. Finally he has finished with his little present to his beloved chibi tenth. He was on his way to chibi-Tsuna's house and he was as happy as ever. He hummed a song along his way to his destination, enjoying the weather only to get disturbed by a certain chibi, who suddenly called his name and went closer to him.

"Gokudera! Are you going to Tsuna's house as well?" asked a dark haired chibi happily. His face lit up a smile, a smile that could make other chibi go awe. Chibi-Gokudera ignored the other as he continued to hum the song while holding the present, which is in the paper bag tighter to his chest. The other chibi frowned at this and laughed weakly, chibi-Gokudera has always treated him like this. Once they have arrived, chibi-Gokudera bell the ring and not long after that, Nana came, opening the door as she smiled to the two chibis.

Both of the chibis smiled back and asked about Tsuna. Nana asked them to come in and told them that Tsuna was upstairs, drawing things on his drawing book. Both of the chibis went upstairs happily and once they opened chibi-Tsuna's room door, they saw the cute chibi happily drawing on his drawing book on the floor. There were also crayons everywhere.

Chibi-Tsuna was shocked to see his two best friends but he was very happy nonetheless. He dropped the crayon he was holding and went closer to his two best friends. They all smiled happily and went inside, with chibi-Tsuna leading.

"Nee, Gokudera-kun, it has been a full week since the last time you came," pouted chibi-Tsuna, "I was lonely when you didn't come here…"

"S-sorry, tenth. I was a bit busy last week… so…"

"Well, Gokudera is busy with school, he was chosen as the class representative!" explained chibi-Yamamoto, smiling the pouting chibi.

"Class representative?" asked chibi-Tsuna, raising his brow, "What's a class representative?"

"Well, in a class, we have a leader and that leader is called as a class representative," explained chibi-Yamamoto as he lifted up his index finger like a teacher would. Chibi-Gokudera looked at chibi-Tsuna with worried expression. He actually pitied that little chibi. Chibi-Tsuna was weak and he wasn't given the chance to go to school due to his weak state. He can't really run or he'd have asthma and he had a weak heart, so he had to be kept under surveillance at all times. His parents are too worried about him which in turn had kept him home at most of time. So, in other words, he rarely goes out and he didn't attend any school.

"Ah, tenth! I brought you this!" said chibi-Gokudera happily as he handed the chibi brunette the paper bag he had been holding earlier. Chibi-Tsuna took the present happily and peeked into the paper bag. Inside it was a white rabbit plushie. He took the plushie out and hugged chibi-Gokudera happily, "Thank you, Gokudera-kun! I really love it!" and he kissed chibi-Gokudera on the cheek, "I love you!"

Chibi-Gokudera blushed at the kiss but he was happy nonetheless. It made him happy to see the other chibi happy. It made him feel warm whenever he sees that chibi smile. He knew he really loved the cute chibi and he was glad the other chibi felt the same too.

"Wow! Gokudera, is this what you're making at class that time?" asked chibi-Yamamoto, impressed with the gift.

"Y-yeah…" replied chibi-Gokudera, his face a bit red with the question.

"I didn't know that it would be this cute!" smiled chibi-Yamamoto. "Tsuna, did you know that he made this himself? He was stitching this white rabbit back then at the class!"

"Really, Gokudera-kun?" asked chibi-Tsuna, amazed with his best friend work. The rabbit looked so pretty, he didn't expect the other chibi would be the one who made it. After all, Gokudera always looked somewhat scary sometimes, especially with his little dynamites when he's mad. He didn't know his chibi best friend could sew. And to think that he made this cute bunny-chan made chibi-Tsuna admired him with awe.

"Well, it wasn't that much of work. If it's for tenth, then I'm willing to do anything!" replied chibi-Gokudera, one fist on the air. Truth to be told, he had spent three nights not sleeping only to make sure that what he was going to give his beloved chibi tenth was perfect. He could not see any room for the gift to be imperfect.

"Gokudera-kun's so cool!" claimed chibi-Tsuna in admiration as his eyes glows, adoring the gift his chibi best just gave. Chibi-Yamamoto laughed at this while chibi-Gokudera blushed when he heard this.

"Then, Tsuna! What are you drawing there?" asked chibi-Yamamoto as he went closer to the drawing book.

"Oh! I was drawing all sorts of animals in the sea! Yesterday I watched national geographic channel with mom and there were lots of different fish and prawns and octopus in the sea! So I decided to draw them out!" replied chibi-Tsuna cheerfully. Chibi-Yamamoto and chibi-Gokudera checked the other chibi's drawing. It was barely a drawing, truth be told, it looked like kindergarten kid's drawing but on the other side, it was cute. Especially those little fishes and the jellyfishes or whatever it was.

"That was cute, Tsuna!" praised chibi-Yamamoto. "Eh, what is this?" asked chibi-Yamamoto, pointing at a foreign design which almost looks like…

"It's a robot!" replied the other chibi.

"And… what's a robot doing there…?" asked chibi-Yamamoto again, his sweat dropped. He almost thought that a submarine by the looks of it.

"Well, that's me, when I grow up, I wanted to be a big robot so that I can go wherever I want! And I wanted to go into the oceans as well," smiled the chibi brunette.

"Well, tenth, someday, you'll be able to go there! And I will come with you as well!" said chibi-Gokudera as he smiled as well.

"Then… I have to draw you there as well, right?" asked chibi-Tsuna innocently. Chibi-Gokudera only smiled and chibi-Yamamoto does the same before adding, "Draw me there as well, Tsuna. I want to go there with you two as well!"

Just when chibi-Tsuna was about to draw his other two chibi friends, they heard Nana's voice from downstairs, calling them to go downstairs. Then, the three of them left the room quickly, it was time for evening tea. There will be snacks. When they went downstairs, the juices have already been poured into three glasses and it was set on the table. The three chibis took their seats drank their drinks. It was apple juice this time and chibi-Tsuna loved it. Nana came later with blueberry cakes and served them to the boys. She smiled as she watched her son eating it eagerly with his two other chibi friends.

"Gokudera-kun, you know, the other day, Mukuro-kun made a world with lots of sweets, cotton candies and ice creams!" said chibi-Tsuna as he ate the blueberry cake. Chibi-Gokudera frowned at this name. "Tenth, did he hurt you in any way?"

"Uhm, no. It was fun that time!" replied the chibi brunette earning a sigh from his chibi best friend. Well, at least this time chibi-Tsuna wasn't complaining.

"So, Tsuna, did you get to eat any of the sweets?" asked chibi-Yamamoto, wondering if he did.

"Yup! I ate the cotton candies!" replied chibi-Tsuna happily. Chibi-Yamamoto awed at his cuteness and drank more of the apple juice, he was choking of the sudden cuteness displayed in front of him.

After the light juices and cakes, they went back upstairs. Chibi-Tsuna quickly hugged the bunny that chibi-Gokudera just gave. It made chibi-Gokudera happy that his present was appreciated by the other chibi. "Nee, Gokudera-kun, can I name it as bunny-chan?" asked the cute chibi as he fondled the bunny.

"Of course, tenth. He is all yours! You can name him whatever you want," replied chibi-Gokudera.

"Tsuna, why don't you call the bunny Goku-chan?" suggested chibi-Yamamoto.

"Oi! Let tenth decide for himself, you baseball freak!" opposed chibi-Gokudera, face a bit red.

"Goku-chan… bunny-chan is… Goku-chan?" asked the little chibi, eyes blinking several times. He looked at the bunny, it was pretty and cute and he was thankful for this. "So… I'll call him… bunny Goku-chan then!"

The two bickering chibis looked at him and he smiled back. "I'm gonna call him bunny Goku-chan!" Chibi-Yamamoto laughed at this causing chibi-Gokudera to blush red before hitting the laughing chibi with his chibi hand.

"Nee, nee, I'm gonna bring bunny Goku-chan to sleep everytime! Then I won't be scared at night anymore!" said the chibi brunette happily.

"W-well, tenth, I'm glad you liked him," blushed chibi-Gokudera. Chibi-Yamamoto patted the cute chibi earning a death glare from the silver haired chibi. Well, at least our cute chibi-Tsuna got a new bed friend. Wee~

* * *

Omake

Timeline : After chibi-Tsuna finished drawing.

Chibi-Yama: Eh, Tsuna, what's that white thing?  
Chibi-Tsuna: It's bunny Goku-chan when he grows up.

Chibi-Goku: When it grows up?  
Chibi-Tsuna: Yes, bunny Goku-chan will also become a robot when he grows up!

Chibi-Goku and Chibi-Yama: O_O"

Chibi-Goku: Tenth, plushies can't grow up…  
Chibi-Tsuna: Eh? Really?

* * *

AN : This is specially updated for Angelzodiaca013~ Good luck in school!~ And I just wanted to say that I missed Tsu-chan and Jaime-chan much!~ Keep rocking okay? Next chapter gonna be either Ryohei or Reborn or Chrome. Which one do you prefer first?


End file.
